


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Four: Volunteering

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Soft sambucky, War Veteran Sam Wilson, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: Sam and Bucky serve dinner to veterans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 41





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Four: Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is late again I PROMISE tomorrow's will be on time!! Hope you enjoy it! I didn't get a chance to edit this so please ignore spelling and grammar

“C’mon Bucky we’re gonna be late.” Sam was trying to get Bucky to come with him to lunch with an old friend from high school who was in town for the weekend but Bucky was taking his sweet time getting ready. 

Bucky came storming out of their room with a scowl on his face, “I’m not coming” he barked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. 

“Seriously? Fine whatever. I’ll see you later.” Sam slammed the door behind him while a tear ran down Bucky’s face. Bucky really wanted to go with Sam to meet his friend. Sam had been talking about it all week and his friend seemed like a really nice guy but Bucky couldn’t go. Bucky hated meeting new people because of the arm. Most people could get over the Winter Soldier mind control thing but they always asked so many questions and people stared so much. Bucky put on a big sweater so he didn’t have to look at the limb and curled up in a ball on the couch watching reruns of Brooklyn Nine Nine. 

When Sam got home he was ready for a fight, but when he saw Bucky curled in on himself, asleep on the couch with tears staining his cheeks, he knew Bucky had a reason for staying home. Sam sat down beside him and started running his hands through his boyfriends hair. Bucky’s eyes fluttered open and saw Sam looking down at him with a gentle look in his eyes. “I wanted to come but I couldn’t find my glove.” Bucky whimpered, on the verge of tears. 

“Its okay baby, we can get you new gloves tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed” Sam guided the larger man into their shared bed and held him while he whimpered into his chest, rubbing circles on his back until they both fell asleep. 

The next morning Sam woke up with a plan. He woke Bucky up with a trail of kisses across the scar tissue surrounding his shoulder and told him how beautiful he was. While Bucky was in the shower he found an oven mitt for Bucky to wear and set it with this clothes. 

“Why the fuck did you put an oven mitt with my clothes?” Bucky laughed as he walked into the living room, still drying his hair in nothing but a towel.

“Well you have this idea that you need to cover your hand up to go in public, thought that might help until we can get you a new glove.” Sam walked over to his boyfriend, who was leaving a wet spot on their hardwood floors, and wrapped his arms around him. “Although I don’t think you need to cover anything up, at all.” With that Sam yanked the towel from Bucky’s waist and walked towards the bedroom, removing his clothes as he walked. 

An hour later the pair were out the door, Bucky opting to just keep his hand in his pocket instead of wearing the oven mitt. Sam laced his fingers through Bucky’s right hand and led him through the crowds, smiling over at him every half block. When the finally arrived at their destination Bucky looked at Sam with confusion. 

“I thought you were off today?” Bucky asked as he looked at the doors to the Veterans Centre Sam volunteered at a few days a week. 

“I am, but I thought you could use this.” As Sam opened the door through Bucky a wave of warm air rushed over them followed by the smell of stuffing and the sound of Christmas music and laughter. Bucky hesitated before walking through the door. As Sam entered a man in a wheelchair approached the two men. 

“Well I’ll be damned if it isn’t Sargent James Barnes himself. Wilson said he’d never get you to step foot in this place. I’m Jimmy, well its actually James. Big military family, my pops named me after ya. Said you were the best solider this countries ever had. It’s an honour to meet you sir.” Tears formed in Bucky’s eyes as he extended his hand towards the man. 

“Please, call me Bucky.” 

Sam and Bucky walked into the kitchen and were handed aprons, hairnets, gloves and ladles. 

“Wait are we serving them food?” Bucky asked Sam. 

“A lot of these guys don’t have a family to spend the holidays with, this is the closest thing they have to one so we’re gonna make sure they get the Christmas dinner they deserve.” 

Sam and Bucky served food to the veterans and slowly Bucky came out of his shell. Once everyone had been served a group of men invited Sam and Bucky to sit with them. The pair sat down, Bucky trying to make as little eye contact as possible until one of the men started talking to him.

“You don’t have to cover that up around here, most of us are missing something.” Bucky snapped his gaze over to the voice to find himself staring at a man with a prosthetic arm, wearing a t-shirt. “Its the whispers isn’t it? Everywhere you go people are whispering ‘look at his arm’ ‘poor guy’.”

“Yeah.” Bucky chuckled. “Does everyone hold the door for you too? Like it’s their good deed of the day?”

“Fuck I hate that.”

“And everyone is always telling me their sorry as if me losing my arm was their fault.”

“Yeah people don’t know what to say to people like us, makes em feel guilty that about having a boring life.”

“People suck.” Bucky laughed.

“Here’s my advice to you man, get a pair of headphones and wear them everywhere. That way you can’t wear the whispers. And just let you arm out man, its fucking cool. If people are staring at you its not cause they’re judging you its cause you're a good looking man with a fucking metal arm. It looks good, show it off. You’re a superhero, amputee kids and hell even guys like me look up to you.” Bucky wiped away a tear he hadn’t realized had formed before mouthing a thank you towards the man. Sam and Bucky stayed and talked with the group for a little while longer, all of them sharing stories about their time in the military and Christmases with loved ones now gone. 

After a while Sam and Bucky returned to the kitchen to help with clean up. Bucky pulled a dish out of the sink to begin washing it when Sam stopped him. “He’s right you know. Your arm isn’t something you should hide. It’s beautiful Bucky, it’s literally a work of art. I love your arm and I love you and I hate that you feel like you have to hide this part of you from the world.” 

Bucky pulled Sam in for a kiss before taking a wad of bubbles and placing them on Sam’s head. 

“Oh you wanna play like that?” Sam laughed before throwing bubbles at Bucky. Bucky grabbed the sprayer from the sink and pointed it at Sam. 

“It’s on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you know the drill follow me @badbitchbucky for more updates!


End file.
